


The parent trap (Hosie)

by Simp4Mikaelsons



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie kids, Idiots in Love, hosie parent trap Au, maya and Lizzie like each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4Mikaelsons/pseuds/Simp4Mikaelsons
Summary: Twins Andrea Elizabeth Mikaelson and Faith Rae Parker were separated at birth by their parents, Hope Mikaelson and Josie Parker. Both girls happen to go to the same camp, and boy do they have so much in store for them.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Maya Machado/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Legacies characters and The Parent Trap storyline, but I do own the characters Faith and Andrea.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Three buses rolled up in a camp, under a huge sign with the words 'Camp Walden For Girls' painted on it. There were girls screaming outside of the buses, welcoming the girls with open arms.

To say there were many girls would be an understatement; there was a whole horde of girls in the camp. It seemed as if all parents had the same thought for their children. There were many voices speaking at once, all ranging from introductions to frantic cries of, "I don't have a bar on my phone! How will I survive?"

The teenage counselors were running around trying to stop the pandemonium going on in the area, to no avail.

"Good morning, ladies!" An old lady of about sixty yelled into her megaphone, capturing the attention of a few of the girls. "Welcome to Camp Walden. I'm Mavis, your camp director, and this is my daughter Mavis junior. Find your duffels quickly ladies! We've got a whole day ahead of us. Come on! Mavis, bunk assignments please."

Mavis junior started to yell names and bunks into her megaphone, and there were squeals of delight and groans going all around them.

Now, this is just the beginning of our story. Let's focus on one of our girls.

A young girl at the age of twelve popped out from behind a stack of duffels. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. "Okay, found my duffel!" She reached her hands out to take the deep blue duffel, not before many more duffels were thrown on top of it.

She sighed and put her sunglasses on her head. This girl in question is named Andrea Elizabeth Mikaelson . "Now the question is, how do I get it out?"

Behind her sunglasses were beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was Brown and at shoulder length, and her ears were pierced. Andrea looked like any normal teen girl you would meet on the street, and wasn't distinguishable from many of the girls.

She rummaged through the pile and felt the strap of her bag. To herself, she murmured, "Okay, I can get this out." She pulled with all her might on the strap and her face fell and turned red. Giving the pile a sarcastic smile, she said, "No I can't. No thanks to you."

"You must be new," a girl said, appearing behind Andrea. She was wearing large glasses.

Andrea looked at the speaker and smiled at girl with glasses. "Yeah. How'd you figure that out?"

"You didn't know how to take out your bag before the gorillas dumped more on it," Glasses girl replied simply. "You need help?"

Andrea nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank you. It's the dark blue one, right there," she said, pointing to her duffel. "I'm Andrea by the way, Andrea Mikaelson."

Glasses girl smiled. "I'm Zoey Stewart," she said. "Nice sunglasses."

Andrea smiled at Zoey. "Thanks. It was a going away gift from my dad."

Andrea and Zoey pulled on the strap of Andrea's bag, not before more bus drivers, or 'the gorillas' dumped even more duffels on top. Andrea shot the bus drivers a dirty look.

A girl came up to the pile and pulled out a duffel and started to walk away. She was wearing a bright tie-dye shirt and a bandana.

"That's my kind of girl," Andrea sighed.

Zoey cupped her mouth and yelled, "Yo tie-dye girl!"

The tie-dye girl turned around and glanced at the two girls.

Andrea pointed at her own blue duffel. "It's that one right there."

Tie-dye girl pulled it out in one swift move and handed the duffel to Andrea. The dark blue duffel had many superhero symbols on them. "You a fan of the comics?" Tie-Dye girl asked.

Andrea nodded. "Yeah! I love them. I even own Sensational Comics #1 CGC 9.6 and Supergirl Comics Tryout Action Comics #60: Lois Lane, Superwoman. Oh, and I forgot! Action Comics #252: Introducing Supergirl."

"Man, I'm getting lost," Zoey exclaimed, not a fan of comics herself.

Tie-dye girl's eyes widened. "Oh, my, gosh! You know how rare those are?"

Andrea nodded excitedly. "Yeah! My mom owned them, and they were owned by her mom, and maybe even her mom! I'm Andrea, and this is Zoey," she said, pointing to Zoey, who gave a wave.

"I'm Nicole," Tie-dye girl said. She glanced at the name tag on Andrea's duffel. "You're from California!?"

"Are you from Hollywood?" Zoey asked. "Do you live next door to a celebrity?"

"A movie star?" Nicole asked excitedly.

Andrea gave out one of her sweet, high laughs. Her eyebrows scrunched together in amusement. "No!" She exclaimed. "Who are you? Lucy and Ethel?" She shook her head. "I live in Napa. It's in northern California, on the other side of the state. I live next door to a vineyard."

"A what-yard?" Zoey asked. Nicole was also extremely confused.

"A vineyard," Andrea answered, unaffected by the questions. "It's a place where people grow grapes to make wine. My mom owns it." Andrea looked around the camp and saw many people retreating to bunks. "What bunk are you in anyways?"

"Arapaho," both Zoey and Nicole said at the same time.

"Mikaelson, Andrea Elizabeth?" Mavis junior yelled into her magephone.

Andrea jumped on top of the duffels. "Right here!"

"Arapaho, bunk eleven!" Mavis yelled.

"Yes!" Andrea jumped down and high-fived Nicole and Zoey.

The three friends started to walk towards the Arapaho bunk. "Elizabeth is your middle name?" Nicole asked, evidently disliking the proper middle name.

Andrea shrugged. "I don't know why that was my middle name." As the three of them were walking, Andrea asked, "So do either of you play poker?"

Both girls shook their heads. "Do you?"

Andrea nodded. "Yeah. Well, how much cash did you bring with you?"

Before either girl could reply, a car honked, making all three girls jump. "Geez!" Andrea yelled at the car. "I wonder who could be in there?"

"It's a limo," Zoey said, pointing out the obvious as they were walking closer to the Arapaho bunk.

"It's probably the queen of England," Nicole joked. In a very bad accent, she said, "I like tea and crumpets!"

Andrea snorted. "I'm the queen of England!"

"Dude," Zoey said, "you actually sounded really British."

Andrea's face scrunched up, with a small smile evident on her face. "Did I?"

The three girls laughed and entered their new home for he next eight weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

In fact, the girl in the limousine is another important character in our story. From the limo, a driver exited, opening the door for a woman to exit. The woman was a American with Blonde hair. After her, a young girl exited the limo.

This girl in question is twelve year old Faith Rae Parker. Faith had long hair, worn in a braid.

"Well; here we are," The blonde haired woman sighed. This woman is named Lizzie. "Camp Walden for girls." She looked around the camp. "We travelled six miles, for this?"

Faith looked around the camp and smiled. "It's rather picturesque, don't you think?" She spoke with British accent, very similar to Andrea's.

In fact, she looked identical to Andrea. Except for her longer hair, both girls had the exact same brown colored hair. She had the same, bright blue eyes as Andrea.

Lizzie snorted, her manner extremely different to those proper ones of Faith's. "I don't think picturesque is the word I'd use."

Faith smiled at the driver who brought out many pieces of luggage. "Well," Lizzie said, "let's go over your list because your mother said so." Lizzie pulled out a piece of paper. "Vitamins?"

"Check."

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily intake of fruit and vegetables?"

"Check, check!" Faith exclaimed, earning a strange look from Lizzie. "One for fruit, one for vegetables," she explained, "-go on!"

"Tea, sugarless candies, sun block, lip balm, bug repellent, umbrella, stationary, fountain pens, flashlights, batteries, photos of your mother, MG and of course," Spreading her arms, Lizzie said, "Yours truly!"

Faith gave a bright smile. "Yep, got them all!"

"Oh," Lizzie said, suddenly remembering something. She pulled out a deck of cards. "This is from MG. A new deck of poker cards. Maybe you'll find someone here who can whip your butt at poker."

Faith smiled and took the cards. "I highly doubt it, but, thank you Lizzie, for bringing me here."

Lizzie turned away, and quickly wiped her eyes, before turning back to Faith and wrapping her in a hug. "If you change your mind, and want me to pick you up at camp, you have my number."

Faith smiled. "I'll be fine. See you in eight weeks, Aunt Liz."

"Eight weeks it is Faith," Lizzie said, holding out a hand. Faith smiled and took her hand, and performed a perfectly executed handshake with Lizzie.

After their hug, Lizzie got in the car and the two waved at each other through the window.

"Faith Rae Parker?" Mavis junior said in the now empty and quiet camp.

Faith looked over and smiled at Mavis. "Yes, hello. I apologize if I'm late. We got a little clogged up in Heathrow, our plane was late to take off. You know what's it like in London in June."

"Can't day I do," Mavis said, "I've never been to jolly ol' London. Nevertheless, milady, welcome to the U-S of A and what is we like to think, the best place on earth, Camp Walden." Mavis took a huge breath of fresh air. "Oh geez. I think I inhaled a bug."

Faith raised an arched eyebrow, looking slightly confused. "Are you alright?"

"Yep. Just some bugs. You get a lot of this with a honker like this," Mavis said, pointing at her rather large nose. "Okey dokey. Let's get this show on the road."

When Mavis proceeded to pick up Faith's luggage, she said, "Can you manage?"

"I don't see why not," Mavis said awkwardly, picking up the many suitcases. Mavis looked at the girl carefully. "Hey, I know this sounds weird, but, have we met before?"

"I'm sure we haven't," Faith said, "I would remember you."

At the door of the Navajo cabin, Mavis said, "Showers are to your right, rec room to your left. Mess hall straight ahead. Chow's at seven, twelve thirty and six fifteen. Mom gives five demerits for being tardy, so don't be."

Faith opened the door and Mavis said, "Welcome to the Navajo's."

There were eight cots and seven girls, all unpacking. "New arrival. The name's Parker."

"You're Parker?" A girl asked.

Faith would've rolled her eyes, as she had just been introduced as Parker, but she only nodded.

"Faith Parker. Just arrived from London, England." Mavis dropped Faith's bags on the floor heavily. "First time in the country?"

Faith nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Just arrived this morning, which is actually tonight for me, which makes this tomorrow morning," she rambled, then she noticed everyone staring at her, so she sighed and said rather faintly, "which makes me a bit jet lagged."

"That's your cot," Mavis said, pointing at the empty cot. "It is to be made every morning. Mom's a real neat freak, so make sure everything is in order. Change into your uniform now. Chow's at thirteen hundred, and mom gives-"

"Five demerits for tardiness. I remember," Faith said and smiled at Mavis. "Thank you for reminding me ma'am."

"No problem Parker," Mavis said. Before leaving she said, "Be nice and introduce yourselves." On her way out, she tripped over her own shoes.

When the door shut, the girls burst out laughing. "Scary that woman's in charge," a girl said.

Faith walked over to her bottom bunk with her luggage and began to unpack. The girl in the bunk above said, "So Faith, you're from London, right?"

"Yes," Faith replied, putting everything neatly into a drawer.

"What do you do there?" The same girl asked. "I'm Crosby by the way."

"Well, mum and I go to the theatre a lot. She's a pretty well known jeweller there. I think Aladdin is a beautiful show."

All the girls glanced at each other at the proper manners of Faith, which Faith didn't notice. "Well, what about your dad?" an African girl asked.

It was a touchy subject for the young Parker, as she didn't have a father. "Oh, my father? I don't have a father."

Crosby looked at the African girl, who was named Jackie. "Everyone should have a father."

"Oh, I don't." Faith said. "My parents divorced when I was a baby."

It was half of the truth. It was true that her parents divorced when she was a baby, but she didn't mention she actually didn't have a father. She had another. One she hadn't met, one that she lived with.

Scarily, that was the same with Andrea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)


	3. Chapter 3

Just a while later, there were about a hundred and fifty girls in the dining hall. Both Andrea and Faith were headed towards two different lines in the buffet, both not noticing each other. Amongst the chatter in the dining hall, was what made many of the girls crack up. A boy, a single boy who was named Jamie had been mixed with the girls.

The boy, Jamie, was yelling into a phone, screaming, "Mom, mom! You sent me to the wrong camp. Mom! Can you even here me?"

Our girls Faith and Andrea had made it to the front of the lines and took a piece of bread from the same bowl. Out of courtesy, they turned their heads to smile at each other, but Mavis senior stepped in between them before they could even glance at each other.

Mavis senior had a pile of food in her plate already. "Sorry girls, I just have to get a scoop of these gorgeous strawberries," she said, giving herself a generous amount of strawberries, which indeed looked delicious. "Would you care for some?" Mavis asked Andrea.

Andrea shook her head. "Sorry, I'm allergic." Completely forgetting the other girl, she turned to go back to the Arapaho table.

Turning to Faith, Mavis asked, "And you dear?"

"I would love to," Faith said, "but I'm allergic."

Mavis nodded. "Yes, yes, allergic." Then, she looked to her left, then back at Faith. "You just told me, but how did you," She started pointing aimlessly. "Oh, you have to excuse me. I'm an old woman and it's the first day in camp. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakes, or was it-"

Faith had rolled her eyes and left. Mavis senior looked around to find both girls gone. "Oh...now where did she go?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Andrea entered the shower and turned on the water. Just as Andrea shut the curtains, Faith entered the shower room. She undressed and entered the shower right next to Andrea's. Neither girl could see each other over the partitions.

The funny thing, they had the same locket hanging around their necks.

As Andrea was about to wash her body, the bar of soap slipped through her thin fingers and slid over to Faiths's stall. Faith picked up the bar of soap and put her hand over the partition. "Here you go."

"Got it! Thanks," Andrea said, taking the soap.

When their fingers touched, they felt a jolt of electricity. No, it wasn't electricity, it was a current of some sort, which shook the two. They both stood still for a second. They glanced at their touching hands. Faith let go of the bar of soap and Andrea pulled the bar close to her chest.

Andrea sucked on her locket.

In the next stall, Faith was doing the same.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

During a fencing match the next day, one of our girls was fighting another camper. Both children were wearing white nylon jackets and helmets that covered their faces. One of the children gave a swift swipe which knocked out the other's sword and pinned the other against a wall.

"Alright!" Mavis junior exclaimed. "Touché!"

The children took off their helmets. One of them being Andrea, the other being the boy in the wrong camp, Jamie. Jamie chuckled and said, "Touché."

Andrea and Jamie shook hands. "Excellent!" Mavis junior said. She raised Andrea's arm and said, "Our victor and undefeated champ, Andrea Mikaelson!" There was a glint in Mavis's eye as she said, "Or are there any challengers?"

Faith, Crosby and Jackie were just close enough to hear the announcement. Genevieve said, "I'll take a whack at it," and put on a helmet.

"C'mon Andrea!" Nicole exclaimed as Zoey helped Andrea put on her helmet.

"Looks like we have a challenger!" Mavis said. When the two girls took their positions, Mavis said, "En garde!"

The two girls faced each other. Faith, now with her vest, saluted, and Andrea returned the same. Mavis blew her whistle, and the fight began.

The two girls took turns attacking each other. Andrea tried to attack, but Faith blocked it and lunged at Andrea. The fight went further than where they were supposed to be fighting. Faith fake yawned while leaning against a haystack. Andrea lunched, but Faith dodged.

They stopped for a second, then Andrea charged at Faith, who side-stepped. Andrea ran past Faith, and then she turned around to find Faith attacking her. Andrea stepped back, lost her balance and fell backwards into a water trough.

"Oh!" Faith exclaimed over the laughs from the other campers. "I'm sorry! Let me help you." She held out a hand.

Andrea took Faith's hand and said. "Oh, let me help you!" Andrea pulled Faith into the water trough, prompting even more laughs from the other campers.

The two girls climbed out angrily, pulling off their masks. Faith tossed her long, brown hair while Andrea shook her own short locks. "Well, we have a new champ, Miss Faith Parker," Mavis said. "Turn around girls."

Neither girl turned around, and neither of them noticed the whispers going around. "Girls!"

The two girls rolled their eyes and turned around with their hands extended. This was the first time they had ever looked at each other. The two of them froze. It looked like looking in a mirror. They looked exactly alike.

The two of them shook hands, feeling the same shot of electricity in the shower the previous night. The immediately detached their hands and put their hands in their pockets at the same time. "Why's everyone staring?" Andrea asked.

"Don't you see it?" Faith asked. "The resemblance? Between us?"

Andrea snorted. "Resemblance, you say? Let me see. Your ears, oh no!" Nicole and Zoey started laughing. "And your nose is crooked and...urgh! Your teeth are crooked." All of Andrea's friends burst out laughing. "Do you want to know the real difference between us?"

"Let me guess," Faith asked, her colour rising. "I have class and you don't?"

Andrea stepped closer and shook her head. "Why I oughtta-"

Mavis stepped between them. "Okay, there goes the lunch bell. Break it up, Faith, Andrea. I mean, Andrea, Faith. Oh...what now?"

The two girls were pulled away by their own friends. Each of their friends were bashing the other of our girls, but neither were listening, as the two of them were sneaking glances of each other. They had to admit, they looked exactly like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story :) ik the names are bad


End file.
